


Counting Moles

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Counting Moles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is trying to count Stiles's moles and Stiles is trying to read to make himself better for the pack, not believing that he's already the best thing for the pack and for Derek, so its Derek's job to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Moles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off an awesome [comic strip](http://gri-clover.tumblr.com/post/119498504051/well-i-have-and-idea-d-what-if-you-comment-the) drawn by the amazing [gri-clover](http://gri-clover.tumblr.com/). Go check it out!

“19…20…21, 22…23…”

“What are you doing?”

“Counting.”

“I can hear that. What are you counting?”

“Your moles.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, lowering his book to look over the top of it at Derek. “Why?”

“You said I couldn’t.”

“You can’t.”

“Watch me.”

Stiles sighed. “Just be quiet then. I’m trying to read.”

Derek nodded dutifully, going back to counting the moles on Stiles’s lower legs.

The room fell into silence for a minute before Stiles felt his leg being lifted into the air.

“28…29…30,31…32…wow you do have a lot.”

“Would you stop?!” Stiles laughed.  “I’m trying to learn about demons to be good for you and the pack with this whole emissary thing and you’re very distracting!”

Derek put Stiles’s leg back down and leaned against his shins, setting his chin on Stiles’s knees. “Stiles, you’re already good for me.”

“I don’t know anything, Derek.” Stiles reminded him. “It’s impossible for me to be good for any of you if I don’t know how to keep you guys safe.”

“You’re good for me.” Derek told him firmly.

“Am I really?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded firmly. “Definitely.”

Stiles smiled and set his book about the capturing, expulsion, and killing of demons aside to reach out and grab Derek’s shirt. “Come here then.”

Derek went willingly, letting Stiles pull him down on top of him as Stiles let his knees fall open to give Derek room. “What?” Derek whispered.

“Tell me how good I am for you.” Stiles smirked.

Derek laughed, leaning in to give Stiles a quick kiss before leaning back and settling in over Stiles. “Well, I don’t even know where to begin.” Derek smiled. “Actually, I do.”

“And where’s that?”

“Here.” Derek smiled, leaning in to kiss Stiles’s forehead. “Your brain.”

“What about it?”

“It’s beautiful.” Derek told him. “It’s big and beautiful and the best brain in the world to be my emissary. It’s amazing how much knowledge you’ve managed to stick in there and remember in the blink of an eye right when we need it. You even remembered every single traditional greeting and response the first time another Alpha came to visit. He was impressed, you know. He told me later, when we were discussing the peace treaty, that he was amazed that you knew exactly what to do, despite being new to this whole thing.”

Stiles blushed. “You’re lying.”

“Nope.” Derek grinned. “You’re just so amazing for this pack that everyone you meet can see it.”

Stiles just stared at him.

Derek smirked. “That’s another thing.”

“What?”

Derek leaned down again and kissed Stiles’s eyes as they fluttered shut. “I love these eyes. No matter what happens, you see everything and you see how to fix it. You knew how to help Liam calm down after that Omega made him lose control. Not even I could talk him out of it because you told me using the Alpha voice would only make him worse. Yet you, the small little emissary just walked out in front of a feral werewolf and calmed him down. It was amazing.”

“You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the reference. “And there’s that stupid mouth of yours.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss it. The kiss was long and slow and Stiles’s heart clenched at the love he could feel pouring through it.

“This mouth is probably my favorite thing about you.” Derek whispered. “It’s the biggest reason why you’re so good for me and for this pack. You always know what needs to be said and right when it needs to be said. You never let anyone get away with being mean or stupid, not even me. You don’t take any of my self-depreciating shit when I have bad days and you don’t let me ride too high after we win a battle. You keep me grounded, right here, with you and this pack. And, god, you make me happy. After my family-after what happened, I never thought I’d be able to _be_ happy again.” Derek admitted, his voice breaking a little. “But then you made me happy. I woke up one day and realized that you made me happy and that I didn’t ever want to let you go. You are always making me smile and laugh and I love it and I love _you_. More than I ever thought I’d love someone.”

Stiles smiled. “I love you too.”

“You damn well better.” Derek told him. “I just spilled my heart out to you.”

Stiles laughed. “Way to ruin the moment babe.”

Derek just grinned. “I’m sure it’s not ruined. That’s the betas’ job.”

Stiles shuddered at the memories of the _multiple_ times the other wolves had walked in them, the first time they’d even burst in, thinking their Alpha and Emissary were in pain. That had been an interesting talk.

“They love you too, you know.” Derek told him. “Not like I do, thank God, but you make them feel safe when that’s a hard thing to do. And they really like that you make me happy. Apparently I go easy on them at practice when I’m in a good mood.”

Stiles laughed. “Well I suppose I’ll just have to put you in a good mood before every training session. It is my job to take care of the pack as well.”

“I’m not sure they’d like your way of putting me in a good mood.” Derek told him. “Strong senses include the sense of smell, remember?”

Stiles smirked. “How can I forget with the way my best friend complains every time he walks into my bedroom?”

Derek laughed. “Haven’t figured out that spell yet?”

Stiles’s smirk turned to a grimace. “Last time I tried it only made it worse so until I can make the smell of rotten garbage go away, my bedroom’s just going to reek of the two of us fucking.”

Derek rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Stiles’s nose. “That’s another thing I love.”

“What?”

“Your sarcastic sass.”

“Hm?” Stiles hummed. “And why’s that?”

“Keeps me on my toes.” Derek told him. “And it’s pretty funny watching you sass some of the visiting Alphas.”

“They can’t do anything about it.” Stiles shrugged.

“I think that’s why it’s so funny.” Derek smiled. “They see you and they smell that you’re a human and despite you being my emissary they mark you down as unimportant and weak and then you tear into them with that wicked-sharp tongue of yours and they look shocked that such a ‘weak’ little thing like you could be so sharp-tongued and quick-witted.”

Stiles grinned. “It’s fun, watching the gape like fish. The looks on their betas’ faces are even better though.”

Derek laughed. “You’re so mean to them.”

“And yet you love me.”

“Yes I do.” Derek agreed. “I love you very much.”

Stiles smirked. “Two hundred and fifty-seven.”

“What?” Derek asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“My moles.” Stiles answered. “I have two hundred and fifty-seven.”

“Really?”

Stiles nodded. “I got bored one day last summer and counted them all.”

Derek grinned. “Well maybe I should check again. Just to be sure you didn’t miss any.”

Stiles smirked. “Go ahead. I won’t stop you.”

“Only when I interrupt your reading?”

“You don’t see me stopping you now.”

“Very true.”

“So are you going to stop talking and get counting?”

Derek smirked and didn’t bother answering with words, just leaned in to kiss one mole on Stiles’s neck. “One.” He whispered. “Two.”


End file.
